The Past Of Aizen
by RoXa5
Summary: The past really does determine the future, and so does a few wrong words said here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**The Deceivers past**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Bleach or any of its characters, all credit goes to Tite Kubo.

This is PURELY fan-made

When a human goes down the path of defection, there is always a reason for it. The reason could be for money, power, love, and even revenge. This is the story of a human that had defected during his human life and stayed the same as he passed over into the other world known as the Seretei. He then became the captain the 5th company in the Soul Society, only later to destroy his own façade, the one he had created for so many years, for reasons unknown. This is the story of Sosuke Aizen, and the reasons for his corrupt ways.

"Happy Birthday!", cheered a small room of people gathered around the table that was placed in the center of the room. On the table was a cake with exactly thirteen candles in it, each glowing a bright red as the embers danced back and forth awaiting someone special to blow them out.

Sitting down at the table was a young teen with lengthy bronzed hair that covered his head like a mop. His eyes reflected the bright candles lights as he stared deeply into the cake that would soon be his.

Today was May 29th, young Sosuke Aizen's 13th year alive. This was the day everything would change for him.

"So Aizen dear," a women with the same bronze hair as her son spoke as she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, "Are you ready to blow out your candles and make a wish?" The impatient boy nodded enthusiastically as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

From the darkness of young Aizen's head he heard a loud crash and opened his eyes startled by the sudden noise. As his eyes fluttered open a strong gust of wind from the on coming storm outside blew in through the broken window. The last thing the bronze haired youth saw was his mom being dragged out the window by a strange creature with a white mask like a jackal.

"Mom?!, Dad?!, ANYONE?!," Aizen screamed as he stumbled from his chair towards the shattered window. Only seconds later, Aizen had been able to reach the window as the broken glass crunched under his bare feet leaving small tracks of blood all over the wooden floors. Then the young boy peered out the window only to see a single man now standing outside.

Without any second thought, the bronze haired youth jumped out the already broken window and into the darkness of _the real world._

"Where are my parents and everyone else? Who are you? What was that thing that just came into my house?" The stunned boy shuddered as he squinted at the now approaching figure.

The man was slightly over six feet and had a katana on his waist. He was dressed in a black robe with a white sash around the waist. His face was hidden behind the darkness of night as he spoke, "I am a shinigami, and I want to know how you can see me."


	2. Chapter 2 , A Hollow Night

The young man's eyes grew wide as he stared above at the towering figure and the question he had just posed.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen, and why wouldn't I be able to see you." He spoke calmly, his mind slowed down as he stared at the sword on the man's hip. _Why am I no longer scared? I don't know this man, but for some reason all my fears, all my emotions have vanished while I'm around him, Aizen thought as his eyes never left the shinigami._

_From out of the shadows, the soul reaper stepped into the light to let his face be seen. The man had lengthy locks of gold flowing from his head. His face seemed a tad annoyed, with eyes that drooped on his face. A small frown was on his face as he looked the boy up and down before speaking,_

"_For a kid you sure have a hell of a reaitsu signal coming from you, that's probably what attracted the hollows to your house and made them….." _

_The shinigami's voice trailed realizing all this must be hard for the boy to take in at once. _

"_I'm sorry about your family kid, but a hollow will attack anyone it sees fit, they are what they are and as a shinigami its my job to protect humans from hollows. Understand me so far?"_

_Aizen's balled his fist up and held them at his side, " If your supposed to protect us, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE MY FAMILY!" His voice echoed in the eerie darkness that surround the two. The young boys swelled up as a single tear drop slithered down his face. This is would be the last tear Aizen shed. _

_Suddenly, from the shadows a white monkey like mask appeared and lunged forward at Aizen trying to kill him in one swift assault. _

"_Oh no you don't!" The shinigami laughed as he hastily stepped in front of Aizen. The blonde hair man drew his sword, trying to slash at the ivory mask. To his demise he missed, as the hollow swatted him away. From the force of the smack, shinigami's sword went flying into the air landing, right next to Aizen who had become scared once more._

_The hollow's attention went straight back its pray as it began to run towards the brown haired youth. The young boy became frozen at the sight of the mask coming at him. Fear, this would be the last time Aizen felt it._

_Swiftly the hollow reached Aizen, as its mouth opened to deal the killing blow. The shinigami lying at a distance watched in horror as he screamed at the kid, "Get out of the way or you WIL DIE!"_

_Aizen looked over at the man and smiled. As the hollow made contact with Aizen, a huge cloud of dust formed around the battle field, making if difficult to see the demon that would step out from it. _

_In one hand the fallen sword, in the other the mask of the hollow hanging from the grasp of his fist. Aizen strolled towards the fallen shinigami and calmly smiled at man._

"_I am Sosuke Aizen, and I will one day rule these beast."_


End file.
